


All of the Whiskey (Before I Head Home)

by rhincoln



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhincoln/pseuds/rhincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>concept: link in rhett’s lap, rhett’s hands gripping the backs of link’s thighs, link’s hand down there, link not upside down,</p><p>a.k.a. Rhett and Link manage to achieve lots in the twenty-three minutes they have till they have to head home.</p><p>— inspired by the wheel end in gmm #872</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the Whiskey (Before I Head Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pringlesaremydivision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/gifts).



> despite the title there will be no alcohol involved, i just want to name it something inspired by this angus & julia stone song [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9dqZplBPhU) because ive been listening to it on a loop forever and no offence but it is beautiful

Rhett pushes his chair out from under his desk and leans back, tipping his head onto the back of the chair, looking up at the ceiling as he heaves a sigh.

****

“I’m beat, brother,” he says to Link, closing his eyes, still leaning back in the chair.

****

Rhett first hears Link’s laugh, and then he can hear his footsteps. He might not see, but he can feel Link move next to him. When he rolls his shoulders and tilts his head back up, he opens his eyes to the sight of Link directly in front of him, leaning back against his desk.   
  
“Well, brother,” Link begins smugly, “The beauty of being our own bosses is that we may leave when we please.”   
  
Rhett nods, but his expression is still a bit bitter. “I know, bo,” he says softly. “But then if we don’t finish this in time, we have only ourselves to blame,” he mumbles.

****

Link shakes his head, cracking a smile. “You know we won’t achieve anything in the - what-?” he glances at the clock, “-Twenty-three minutes that we have left till we get to head home.”

****

“Yeah, yeah,” Rhett says with a smile. He takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly, looking at Link as he contemplates getting up from the comfortable chair.   
“Your back okay?” Link mumbles, grinning after he asks. “I mean, from earlier today. That was wild.”   
  


Rhett laughs, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck, “It was, but I’m fine.”

****

“That was ridiculous,” Link says, shaking his head. He takes a few steps forward, his legs on either side of Rhett’s chair. “What was I even sitting like?” Link asks as he stands over Rhett’s lap, straddling him. “I guess like this, and then I-” he mumbles, touching the hand that Rhett kept up as he leans in and sticks his head under it, just under his armpit. Rhett puts his arm down over Link’s head, laughing as Link struggles to take Rhett’s hands and lead them over to the backs of his own thighs. “And your hands were here…” Link says, sounding as if he’s trying to concentrate on remembering their exact position. Rhett decides to get in on the joke and puts his hands on the backs of Link’s thighs of his own accord, to help him. Once that’s done, Link laughs breathlessly and lowers himself onto Rhett’s lap, where he comfortably sits down. “Except I was upside down,” Link adds, voice a bit muffled from how he’s sitting, each side of his face pressed either by Rhett’s arm or the side of Rhett’s torso.   
  
Rhett laughs as a response, and lifts his elbow up a bit, trying to maneuver them so that he can see Link’s face, but there’s no way for him to do that.

****

All he wants to do is look back up at the ceiling when Link remembers another thing about their wheel-end position.    
  
“Oh, and my hand was here,” Link says slowly, bringing his hand down between them and between his own legs, to place it on his own butt, the back of his hand sliding along the front of Rhett’s jeans in a way that makes Rhett not really want to look at Link, in fear that Link could see his own face, and by extent, his reaction.   
  
Link suddenly bursts out giggling, and even if Rhett can still feel Link’s forearm pressed against his crotch, moving slightly as Link shakes with laughter, he opts to ignore it for a bit in favour of laughing with Link.   
  
“What is it?” Rhett asks, laughing only because it’s contagious, really, because he can’t not laugh with Link. But a possible answer to his question is presented to the both of them - it’s the entire position, ridiculous almost as the one from earlier today. 

****

But Link, like Rhett, doesn’t mind the position that much. Instead, it’s something else that’s making him laugh. Link pokes his head out from under Rhett’s arm and sits up straight, his hair slightly ruffled and his glasses askew. “Bo, what you got today was basically just the world's worst lap-dance ever.”

  
Rhett laughs loudly, only making Link laugh harder. The shorter man is wheezing by the time he leans his forehead forward and onto Rhett’s chest, trying to calm down a little.

****

“Ah, man,” Link says breathlessly, looking back up at Rhett, using his free hand to place it on Rhett’s shoulder and keep his balance as he straightens up, his occupied hand now coming up a little to rest on his own crotch. 

****

Rhett shudders, but Link doesn’t seem to notice. Rhett mirrors Link’s smile, shaking his head as he says, “Well, your methods may be a bit unconventional…” Rhett removes one hand from its position on Link’s firm thigh to bring it up and push Link’s glasses up his nose a bit, fixing their position on Link’s face, making Link smile. 

****

“Oh,” Link snorts when he’s got his wits about him again, “But it wasn’t bad?”

****

“You coulda’ been a stripper, Link,” Rhett says, shaking his head to communicate how disappointed he is that Link has apparently missed his calling, “And instead you’re stuck here with me.”

****

Link focuses more on the argumentative meaning of the words than the sarcasm, smiling a bit though his brow scrunches up in indignancy as he asks, “Who says I can’t be both?” He thrusts his hips forward a little, inadvertently pushing his hand onto Rhett’s groin. Deciding he liked that, Link bites his lip to keep from laughing as he moves his hips a few more times, apparently thinking that if he’s got his hand between them, it’s like a shield from anything turning sexual.

****

Rhett sits underneath him, frozen, breathing heavily as he looks down at Link’s gyrating hips. “Link…” 

Link laughs, looking down at his own hips. “Look at that, bo! I’m a stripper genius-”   
Rhett doesn’t want to make the next move, which would be to tell Link to stop. Obviously, it’s the only right thing to do, but Rhett can’t seem to make himself utter the word, so instead he looks back up at the ceiling, trying to will himself not to get too excited.    
  
Link’s so oblivious it hurts. “-or stripp _ ing _ genius. I don’t know which one is correct,” Link laughs lightly, still thrusting his hips back and forth. “Even if I’m not really stripping...”

****

And there, that’s what does it. With the thought of Link slowly taking his clothes off as he grinds up on him, Rhett knows he’s getting so hard that there’s no way Link won’t notice it soon. 

****

And Link does notice. Rhett’s eyes are still averted from the man in his lap, but he knows Link has noticed something when he stops moving. 

****

“Uh, Rhett?” Link whispers, leaning forward a little. Rhett slowly moves his head back to look at him, dreading what’s coming. He knows Link will either laugh or be disgusted, and though he would prefer the former, both options are mortifying. Link’s lips are slightly parted, his cheeks reddened by embarrassment as he looks down at Rhett’s crotch and then back up to his face. Rhett shifts underneath him, looking away, and he’s just about to start apologising profusely and begging Link not to take it  _ the wrong way, _ when Link speaks. 

****

“You, uh, you like that?” Link asks quietly, moving his hand from his own crotch to place it on Rhett’s, just on the outline of Rhett’s hard cock. 

****

Rhett bites his lip, still looking away, and nods ever-so-slightly. It’s the most nerve-wracking thing, to tell Link the truth, but he does, barely, and Link understands.    
  
Link ghosts his hand over the front of Rhett’s jeans, and then moves it more deliberately a few times - making Rhett have to bite his lip not to moan - before trailing the hand up Rhett’s chest and onto his other shoulder. Once both of his hands are on Rhett’s shoulders, Link pulls himself closer, effectively sitting on Rhett’s crotch. 

****

Rhett can’t contain a gasp, and he feels like his entire body is burning, especially his cheeks and neck. He’s still looking away when he feels the tip of Link’s nose press into his cheek for a moment.    
  
“Bo,” Link says quietly, “Look at me.”

****

Rhett turns his head to look at him, unable to deny Link anything. When he does, he can see that Link’s cheeks are red and his eyes slightly lidded, and he’s trembling. What Rhett hopes he sees right on Link’s face is desire, one that mirrors his own. Rhett looks down at Link’s crotch, and notices that Link’s jeans are straining in a similar fashion to his own. 

****

Link must notice where Rhett’s gaze travels to, because soon he shifts a little, breath shaky as he exhales. 

****

“That’s just, ah, another perk of being our own bosses,” Link says timidly.   
  
Rhett looks up at him, and he can’t stop the short, abrupt laugh that escapes him. Link cracks a smile as well, blushing profusely when Rhett looks at him.    
  
Rhett’s laughter dies down to a smile, and it’s like he’s suddenly struck with how much he loves Link and his ability to dissolve the tension by saying something ridiculous in any situation. 

****

“I always thought we were more, like,” Rhett’s voice is husky as he speaks, and he has to pause to gasp for air. “Each other’s bosses.” He decides not to address the part where Link implied that his cock being hard was a perk of the job. Which, Rhett realises as he thinks about it, it definitely is. 

****

Rhett decides to show him just how much he appreciates that perk by sliding one of his hands over Link’s thigh and palming the hard bulge between his legs.

Link squirms, closing his eyes as he lets himself enjoy it for a moment. His parted lips turn up a bit at the corners, and before Rhett can begin to decipher the meaning of that smile, Link brings a hand down to take a hold of Rhett’s.   
  
“Rule number one of getting a lap dance,” Link begins as he hesitantly removes Rhett’s hand from his crotch, “No touching the dancer.”

****

Rhett puts his hands up in the air, his mouth in the shape of an “oh” as he looks Link up and down slowly.  _ So. _ They are really doing this.

****

Link ducks his head a bit, shy under Rhett’s appreciative gaze. He looks up at Rhett over his glasses before sitting up completely straight, a tad taller than Rhett because of the way they sit, and beginning to move.

****

Link snakes his hands around Rhett’s shoulders and pulls himself even closer, his chest pressed flush against Rhett’s as he grinds up on him.

****

Link can hear Rhett gasp and he places a soft kiss on Rhett’s cheek as he thrusts forward, rutting against him slowly. Link’s not exactly dancing very expertly, but it’s more than perfect for Rhett, who prefers Link’s pleasure-chasing, abrupt movements to anything calculatedly sexy. 

****

“Fuck, Link,” Rhett mutters when Link grinds up on him hard and arches his back, pressing into him. Arching his back like this means Link can look at Rhett’s face; when their eyes meet they both nearly forget how to breathe properly, and for a moment Link stills in his movements.

****

Link would like nothing better than to kiss Rhett, but he doesn’t think he’d be allowed to push his luck that far. Beginning to move again, Link looks at Rhett’s lips, and then back up at his eyes, repeating the motion a few times. A trick Rhett had told him about himself back in middle school, for if Link ever wanted to let a girl know he wants to kiss her. He had never used it until now.

****

And still Rhett doesn’t seem to catch on, or is, like Link, simply too scared to act on it. Because it’s one thing to move together in a mutual pursuit of pleasure, and another completely to seal their predicament with a kiss.

****

And Link wants to kiss him, but he believes Rhett’s lips are off-limits, so he presses his lips to Rhett’s cheek, his temple, his forehead. Trying to convey with the kisses what he can’t allow himself to say with words: I love you.

****

Link brings one of his hands back down between them, alternating between palming Rhett’s cock through his pants and humping him. The look in Rhett’s eyes as he touches him nearly does him in. 

****

“Rhett,” Link calls softly, shuddering, unable to take it anymore, “Touch me.”

****

Rhett obeys immediately, his hands having been itching at his sides for the chance to touch Link. Rhett’s big hands are first on Link’s chest, before he trails them down to Link’s navel, one travelling further down to feel Link’s cock up through his pants while the other makes its way to Link’s ass.

****

Link touches him just as enthusiastically, all the while making small, keening noises, which are, ultimately, what brings Rhett closest to the edge.   
  
“Link, God,” Rhett mumbles, “I don’t think I’m gonna last-”

****

Not even Rhett’s teenage self would have been able to come in his pants so quickly, no matter which girl sat in his lap.   
  


“C’mon, baby,” Link reckons he can save the worrying about saying the endearment for later. Rhett doesn’t seem to mind, now, in fact he pulls Link closer as he spasms, burying his face in the crook of Link’s neck.   
  
Link runs his fingers through Rhett’s hair, petting it gently, so close to coming himself that he can’t think to stop himself from speaking as he whispers sweet, reassuring words. “Rhett, baby, you look so good coming for me. Fuck, Rhett, Gosh. You’re so beautiful.”

****

Link leans his head against Rhett’s as the other man pulls him closer onto his cock by his ass. Link whines softly as his own hips start to stutter uncontrollably. Rhett tilts his head up a bit to kiss the underside of Link’s jaw as Link grips his shoulders, thrusting forward abruptly as he comes into his pants. 

****

They sit together, leaning on one another, in each other’s arms, until they’re able to catch their breath. Then, Link leans back a little, still holding onto Rhett with one hand to keep his balance. He brings the other hand up to Rhett’s cheek and gently strokes it with his thumb before placing it on his jaw, Rhett’s beard pleasantly scratchy against his palm. Saying what he had in the heat of the moment can be overlooked, but anything he says now, Link feels, will be significant.

****

“That was good,” Link says quietly, biting his lip as he studies Rhett’s face nervously, waiting for a reaction.

****

“It was amazing,” Rhett says, giving Link a loving smile.

****

Link smiles back, his eyes seeming to sparkle with happiness. He leans forward a bit, but then seems to catch himself and lean back as he looks down.

****

Rhett can’t take it anymore.

****

“Can I kiss you?” Rhett asks, his heartbeat quick. 

****

Link looks up at him quickly and smiles stupidly. For a moment he’s speechless, just looking at Rhett with a sappy expression on his face. “I don’t know,” he teases, and Rhett’s contentedly jittery expression would falter, were Link not his best friend of about three decades, and if he didn’t know that exactly what Link was doing, was teasing. Link leans in and nuzzles Rhett’s nose with his own before speaking, “You’re the boss.”

****

“Mhm,” Rhett responds, smirking, “Before I do kiss you, just letting you know that you’re getting paid overtime in kisses.”

****

Link’s eyes crinkle above a wide smile. “I better enjoy them, then.”

****

Rhett makes sure he does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! love you all for reading, feel free to hang out w/ me @ [my tumblr](http://www.rhincoln.tumblr.com) :^)


End file.
